Orphans and Thieves
by bbqberticus
Summary: A mission at the circus goes south when Asch tries to take matters into his own hands. He challenges what he thinks are petty thieves; little does he know that he picked a fight with the infamous Dark Wings. (Pre-game, contains spoilers)
1. Meeting the Orphan

I've been playing Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 recently and became interested in Asch again as a result. I also dug back into some old comic anthologies and found some cute ones involving Asch and the Dark Wings… As a result, this happened.

It'll just be two chapters, no biggie. Pre-game, but with plenty of spoilers. Beware!

 **Tales of the Abyss: Orphans and Thieves**

 **Meeting the Orphan**

Confetti flitted through the air as the sound of music and laughing rose from an enormous crowd of people. Tents and performers filled the city as a well-known circus entertained them. Food and drink were supplied in abundance, and an assortment of smells carried on the wind. The city was bursting with life.

Standing at the entrance to the circus were three adults accompanied by a child. One was Legretta the Quick, a woman with blond hair bound in a ponytail, a firm look upon her face. Beside her stood Largo the Black Lion, a massive man with solid features and spiked gray hair. And just off to the side of both of them was another; a man with pink hair who sat upon a mechanical chair capable of floating through the air as he commanded. Bespectacled eyes shone, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Now Asch, I know it will be hard to resist the urge… but we didn't come here to play," he said in a mocking sort of way.

Dist the Reaper directed his statement toward the boy with them, a child clad in a red and black uniform with medium-length crimson hair and turquoise eyes. His words caused the youth to turn on him with a sharp expression. Asch gave him the most poisonous look he had.

"As if I would!" retorted Asch, bitterly. After saying as such, he growled and then turned away, folding his arms over his chest.

"The Commandant must already be inside," Legretta said. "Our only responsibility today is to ensure that things run smoothly and that Fon Master Ion is able to enjoy the circus."

"Keep your eyes open for anything amiss," Largo told the others.

"Asch," began Legretta, turning toward the then 13-year old boy. "The Commandant brought you along to shadow us. If there's trouble, you're not to engage. Understood?"

"I know that," Asch replied, not looking at her. "Not like there's likely to be trouble in a place like this."

The child's eyes wandered to a group of nearby performers who entertained people on the street with flips and twirls and fire. Dist sneered.

"Did you want us to take you to enjoy the circus after our work is finished?" questioned the scientist. "Perhaps some snacks and a show—"

"Shut up!" Asch yelled, turning and kicking Dist's chair before scampering off into the crowd by himself.

"Report to the gate at sunset!" Legretta called out after him. "Asch, if you see anything, find one of us immediately!"

"I know!" retorted the youth, heatedly.

After the boy had disappeared, Legretta turned and gave Dist a look.

"Must you antagonize him so?" she questioned, setting a hand on her hip. "He's troublesome enough without you aggravating him."

"I can't help it that he's such an easy mark," Dist replied with a haughty smile.

With a sigh, the blond woman turned and split off from the group.

"Let's go," she started. "We have work to do."

* * *

Asch made his way through the crowd, keeping a keen eye out for anything out of the ordinary. As he anticipated, it was only a simple circus full of ordinary citizens and cheerful performers. He had kept his hand on his sword for a while, but he eventually dropped both arms to his sides and let his guard down.

It had been a long while since he had been to the circus. The smell of the food and the boisterous noise brought memories to the surface that he had tucked somewhere far away. The last time, he had been permitted to come with his mother, Guy, and several servants…

Shaking his head at once to take captive his wandering thoughts, the redhead aimed for the largest tent in the circus. Most people were there, and any trouble would likely occur in a place like that, or so he thought. It took a while for him to even get inside because of the amount of people gathered there.

Within, an audience was held captive by performers on a tall platform. The circus performers twirled through the air in a dramatic display of colors and lights. Explosions occurred every once and again, causing the audience to "ooh" and "aah." Costumes of every sort were donned by the performers, from elaborate designs to rappigs. Everyone was mesmerized by the display.

Asch gave only a second's glance to the stage and then used his small size to navigate through the masses. He searched for anyone wielding weapons or who might pose a risk to others.

Perhaps he was the only one looking, or perhaps it was because he was at just the right height, but his eyes did finally land on something. It was so brief that he questioned he really saw it; a short man with a spiky brown beard and green top hat slipped a wallet from someone's pocket.

Turquoise eyes narrowed. The redhead pursued the culprit and saw it again, and this time he was certain. Now he had witnessed the man stealing twice.

Asch really did not see the need to drag the God-Generals here. After all, the man hardly looked dangerous. Not to mention that he would likely slip away before reinforcements arrived. As such, the boy took matters into his own hands despite the orders he had received.

The thief called Urushi swiped another wallet—and then abruptly had it stolen out of his hands in a flash of red and black. He frowned at first, and then he looked around in bewilderment at the people crowding around him. There had to be some sort of mistake! He was good at this and never got caught. And yet…

His eyes wandered over and found only one person not awed by the circus performance, and in that person's hand was the wallet he had only just stolen. The boy with red hair gave him an icy look that could kill, then dashed aside, disappearing into the crowd.

"H-hey!" Urushi gasped.

The man began to pursue the boy but immediately lost sight of him. He huffed and then turned his attention back to thieving; one wallet was nothing, after all. However, the moment he snatched up a woman's purse, smaller hands snatched it from his. Urushi staggered back and glared at Asch.

"Y-you little-!"

Urushi took a step forward as if to go after the boy, but Asch jumped back. Only, he found himself against a wall; another man stepped up directly behind him and blocked his escape. The newcomer had light brown hair hidden under a pirate's hat, and one eye was covered by a patch. York appeared with a smile on his face as he took hold of Asch's wrist and lifted the boy off the ground, then snatched the purse out of his grasp.

"There's more of you!?" Asch growled.

"Nice try, kid," York jeered.

"Tch!" replied the redhead, coldly.

Asch swung his body and used York as a stepping stone, pushing off him with both feet and effectively freeing himself from his captor's grip. The tall thief staggered as the youth flipped through the air and then landed gracefully on the ground. Before either Urushi or York made another move, Asch disappeared once more into the crowd.

Thieves went back to thieving thinking nothing of the child who had interrupted their business. York swept away another wallet with a wide grin on his face, aiming to tuck it into his gray jacket. It never made it that far; Asch flipped over the man's arm and landed a solid kick on his wrist, swiping the wallet. Then, the redhead abruptly put the wallet back where it belonged.

"You again!?" York started, bewildered. He grabbed his sore wrist and staggered back.

And then Asch was gone in the crowd again, using his slight size to his advantage. York began the pursuit. Meanwhile, Urushi stole a pocket watch from a man nearby, casually tucking it into his own back pocket. He was trained enough to feel it when the new weight of the watch vanished from his possession. Spinning, the thief turned in time to watch the redhead direct a kick at his leg. What had been intended to strike behind the knee hit the front of his knee instead. Urushi crumbled and watched as Asch returned the pocket watch before dashing off into the crowd.

"Hey!" Urushi started, flinching as he got back to his feet.

"Get back here!" York called out, joining Urushi.

Now the thieves had enough. With determined expressions, they went back to work stealing as much as they could in as little time as possible. Asch, not to be outdone, chased after them with the intention of stealing everything back. Redhead and thieves began a game of cat and mouse in the audience, and Asch did not hesitate to flip, kick, and punch to gain an advantage over the men who had him outnumbered.

A pair of deep magenta eyes trained on them from the staging area. Leaning against a post with her arms crossed over her chest was Noir of the Dark Wings. Her deep pink hair was partially concealed under a black hat, and she was clad in a magenta dress that left little to the imagination.

Truthfully, she had only been looking out to see the crowd as they enjoyed the circus. She had caught a glimpse of York stealing—and then being pounced upon by a redheaded child. Before long, she was unable to look away from them as she watched her team being ceaselessly harassed by the boy.

"Aha!" Urushi began, stealing a wallet.

Asch took it at once. Before he made his escape, York appeared on the other side of him and managed to snatch the boy's arm, twisting it around his back.

"Got you, you little nuisance!" he jeered.

"L-let go of me!" Asch growled, trying to break free.

Urushi took the wallet out of Asch's hand and held it up with a smirk. Unbeknownst to him, the victim he had stolen it from reached down and found nothing in his pocket.

"H-hey!" began the man, bewildered.

And then the performance ended, and the crowd erupted in a chorus of cheers. York and Urushi both looked around, first at the man who realized he had lost his wallet, then at the people crowding around them and making a ruckus.

"Uh-oh," York commented, casually spinning Asch around and tossing the boy aside into the crowd. He turned to leave. "Looks like we better move."

"What a waste," Urushi grumbled, though he turned and began rushing off as well.

"Wait!" yelled Asch, angrily.

He went to grab his sword but stopped immediately when people began pushing and shoving to leave the tent. This time, his small size was to his disadvantage as they nearly carried him away with them. York and Urushi both gave him a grin as they made their escape.

"Come back!" called out the boy one last time. "You're under arrest for—Ah!"

Asch toppled backwards in the crowd pushing against him, disappearing in the masses.

York and Urushi rushed to the staging area, finding Noir watching them. Both followed her gaze back to the crowd, but the redhead was nowhere to be found.

"What just happened out there?" questioned their pink-haired leader. "Did you get out-thieved by a little boy?"

Rather than hear an argument in their defense, Noir only received nervous laughs from her comrades. She looked toward the exit of the tent, the corners of her lips curling up in a smile.

"Interesting…"

* * *

Sunset fell upon the circus. Legretta, Dist, and Largo waited at the gate for their youngest comrade.

"Let's go," arose a young voice from behind them, causing three pairs of eyes to turn.

"What happened to you!?" Dist snorted, and then he burst into boisterous laughter.

Asch returned to them covered in dirt and with hair frazzled. The boy walked as though trying to conceal a limp, and one of his cheeks was red as if he had been struck. He did not look them in the eyes. Dist laughed, but Legretta and Largo both looked at him with some concern.

"What did I say about not engaging anyone," began the woman, firmly. She folded her arms over her chest. "What happened?"

Turquoise eyes went to the ground and did not look up again. Several thoughts ran through Asch's mind as he attempted to give a suitable explanation for his current sorry state.

"I fell down," he told them, closing his eyes.

"Into a 20-foot pit?" questioned Dist in disbelief, releasing another laugh. "Onto someone's fist?"

"S-shut up!" Asch snapped at him, angrily.

Despite his injuries from being trampled by the crowd, he rushed forward to kick the man's chair again in the hopes that he might fall out of it. Before he had taken more than a few steps, Largo grabbed the back of his uniform and pulled him back. This was fine, because honestly, walking hurt.

"The Commandant told us not to let anything happen to you," Largo reminded. "When you cause trouble like this, it's bothersome for all of us."

Asch was set aside by Largo, and he looked up at the man briefly before closing his eyes. Legretta sighed, then started toward the exit.

"Let's head back," she told them.

Asch began limping after them. Dist drew closer to him in his hovering chair, leaning against an arm and smirking at the boy.

"Did you want some cotton candy—"

"You-!"

Asch aimed for his sword and began after the man who hastily fled. The boy had only taken a few steps before, once again, Largo grabbed him and hauled him back. With ease, the powerful man lifted the child under one arm.

"Put me down!" Asch hollered, thrashing in a vain attempt to escape.

"You're already injured," Largo reminded him. "Anything more and we'll be reprimanded."

Dist was now far ahead of them, but he turned back and laughed at the boy's predicament. This only made Asch more angry, and his thrashing increased.

Meanwhile, standing at a distance watching were three individuals. Noir, Urushi, and York kept a curious eye on them, stepping out of the shadows when they knew they would not be seen.

"Weren't them Oracle Knights?" Urushi commented. "The kid was wearing a uniform like that, too."

"I believe those were God-Generals," Noir informed them, smiling and tapping her foot on the ground. "I heard that the Fon Master was making an appearance here today. But what's a boy like that doing with the likes of them?"

"Good riddance," York shook his head. "If they're here for the Fon Master, we shouldn't see that brat again."

Noir smiled at his words.

"I have a job for you two," she began, jovially. "I want you to go figure out who that child is."

"W-what?!" came two unified voices in response.

Turning her back to them, she smiled at them from over her shoulder.

"The two of you were bested by a little boy," she jeered. "He might make a valuable ally if we can find the right price."

"You can't be serious…" Urushi began with a groan.

"What, is this too difficult for you, too?" she questioned, turning and walking away from them seductively. "My, is there anything useful that you two are capable of?"

Both men sighed. As always, they submitted to the will of their leader and set off on their next adventure.


	2. Meeting the Thieves

Just a note: I have only really experienced Tales of the Abyss in Japanese. In Japanese, Noir often refers to Asch as _Asch-bouya_ , and that would literally translate to "Asch-boy." I can only hear her voice like that, so I had to write it like that here. Erm… Sorry?

Anyway, here's the last part of this story. Thanks for reading!

 **Tales of the Abyss: Orphans and Thieves**

 **Meeting the Thieves**

"Are you certain?"

Noir sat in a chair with one leg crossed over the other. Magenta eyes were wide with surprise, and her lips were parted slightly. She was joined then by her two closest comrades after their return from a mission that spanned several weeks. York and Urushi stood before her with serious expressions on their face.

"There's no mistaking it," answered Urushi with confidence. He tapped his cane in his upturned palm. "There was never any record of an 'Asch' prior to the kidnapping of Luke fon Fabre in Baticul."

"Luke was kidnapped and then appeared again after several months without any recollection of who he is," York added, setting his hands on his sides. "Around the same time, Asch appeared in the Oracle Knights being strictly guarded by the Commandant of the Oracle Knights and the God-Generals. We checked it out—the boys are identical. The Fabre household has no record of twins."

"Unbelievable," Noir began, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Replication? We've heard rumors of such things, but…"

"So this Asch is actually Luke fon Fabre," Urushi determined, raising his cane and using it to straighten his hat on his head.

"So they kidnapped a noble?" Noir wondered, rising to her feet. "Why bother if you're going to replace him and not hold him for ransom? And how are they keeping him there?"

"He seems like he has a fair amount of freedom," York told her. "If he wanted to leave, it looks like he probably could, but the God-Generals do keep a close eye on him."

Noir walked to one side of the room, and then she made her way back to the other, deep in thought. After careful consideration, she turned back to her two henchman with a smile they knew all too well. Both braced for orders that neither would like.

"So they kidnapped the kid, huh?" she began. "We're going to steal him back."

Noir approached her comrades with a sway in her hips and a smirk on her face. Her eyes twinkled as she flapped a hand at them in the air.

"We can help the kid out by getting him away from Daath," she started, and then she winked. "For a hefty reward, of course."

Once again, York and Urushi exchanged looks. Noir stepped between them and set a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Now, you two," she ordered. "Go steal Luke fon Fabre out from under the Order of Lorelei's noses."

* * *

Asch returned to his room after attempting to eat a dinner unfit for any civilized human to eat. Something about military food left a great deal to be desired, and he often found himself unwilling to eat most of it. This was one of those nights; it was disgusting _and_ made with carrots.

Setting his belongings aside, the youth changed into his nightwear and then climbed into bed. For lack of anything better to do, he read a few historical texts that the God-Generals had provided for him, and then he turned out the light to go to sleep.

Despite his exhaustion from training and working throughout the day, his mind wandered as if often did. Thoughts of his parents quickly came to mind, though he remembered that his father had never cared for him. Instead he thought of Natalia and the promise they had made. It seemed he, like his father before him, was a liar. He thought of Guy, and then he recalled what Van had told him about the truth of their relationship.

Lastly, the redhead's mind wandered to the replica, the copy that took everything from him. Memories of that day rushed in, that day he returned home to find his life swept out like a rug from underneath him. His parents looked on in concern, and his mother embraced the child that was not him. Guy looked happy, and Natalia doted on the boy. The boy that was not him.

Everyone was perfectly happy even though it was someone else.

Asch knew he should not dwell on these things. Turning his face into the pillow, he began to give in to his exhaustion. He would have nightmares now, but he could not help it. They were becoming fewer and farther between, the nightmares. Some days were just harder than others, and he was especially tired that night. Sometimes, it could not be helped.

As he was drifting to sleep, he heard his door click. Bleary turquoise eyes turned and found two silhouettes standing in the doorway, one short and one tall. Judging by their outfits, he could tell they were not knights and did not belong there.

Though groggy, he flew up and tossed aside his blanket, aiming for his sword. The two men approached as his feet hit the floor, and then Asch's world began spinning circles around him. He crumbled to his knees just as they reached him. He recognized them even from the faint lighting from the hallway.

"Night-night, kid," York told him, calmly. He grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and lifted him off the floor, flinging Asch over his shoulder like a sack.

"Let go…" Asch growled, though his voice barely came out above a whisper. He tried thrashing, but he felt indescribably weak.

"You don't eat your dinner very well, do you?" Urushi commented, leading York back out the door.

York and Urushi looked down the hallway as they closed the bedroom door behind them. Asch caught a glimpse of Oracle Knights passed out on the floor.

"W-wake up…" he tried calling out to one of them, but his voice was gone.

"These guys sure eat," Urushi chuckled, prodding one of the knights with his foot. "Thanks to them extra ingredients we put in the food, they'll be out for a while."

Asch groaned and then fell asleep. York and Urushi exchanged a grin and then fled with their captive while the Oracle Knights slept through it all.

* * *

Bright light streamed in through an open window, sunlight shining upon Asch's face. Turquoise eyes opened at once, then flinched at the brilliance. The sounds of a cheerful town floated in through the window, as did a blend of smells including fresh air, food, and sea.

Asch blinked as he tried to get his bearings back, and then he flew upright. He found three pairs of eyes on him, two familiar to him and belonging to the ones who had been in his room. The other pair belonged to a woman who sat in a chair with her arms folded across her chest and one leg across the other. She smiled at him as he awoke.

Without a word, he flew out from under the covers. Turquoise eyes scanned the room frantically for a weapon, and when he found nothing, the boy dashed toward the window. He froze there upon seeing they were on a high floor; jumping could be dangerous. Turning at once, he searched for another escape. His spectators, however, were blocking the door.

"Now, now, Asch," Noir began, calmly. She rose from her seat and set a hand on her hip, smiling at him. "Or shall I call you Luke?"

Asch turned and looked at her in utter shock. He faced her abruptly with a fierce expression.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Where have you taken me?"

"I'll explain everything," Noir told him, calmly. "My name is Noir, and you've already met my partners, York and Urushi. Together, we're known as the Dark Wings."

At this, she waved at her henchman. Asch passed them a distrustful gaze.

"That was quite a show you put on at the circus," continued the leader of the Dark Wings. "Not too terribly surprising from an Oracle Knight in the care of the God-Generals."

Once again, turquoise eyes scanned the room as panic set in. They knew an awful lot about him for people he knew nothing about. He stepped against the frame of the window, glancing out for a suitable place to jump if necessary.

"The truth is," Noir said to him, noticing that he was now considering jumping to evade them. "We did our research and found out that you were kidnapped by General Van Grants and taken to Daath. You are Luke fon Fabre, is that not correct?"

"That's not my name anymore—" Asch started, heatedly. He stopped when he gave up a bit of unnecessary information with the word _anymore_ , realizing he had made the error when Noir's eyes widened.

"So it really is true?"

"How do you know all that!?" asked Asch, his voice rising a hint.

"These two may not be the best thieves," Noir referred to the pair behind her with another wave of her hand. "But they have a way about getting information."

"That's insulting," York commented, though his smile did not fade. Urushi nodded in agreement.

"What do you want from me?" asked the boy they had taken captive, looking at them with distrust.

"The truth is, we decided to help you," explained the pink-haired dark thief with a grin. "We took you from Daath, and we'll escort you to your home in Baticul. We'll keep you out of the hands of the Oracle Knights. In return…"

"I refuse!" Asch hastily snapped at them. All onlookers became quiet, and their eyes widened in confusion. "Don't go deciding things for people! I didn't need rescuing!"

"Aren't you being held hostage by thems Oracle Knights?" Urushi frowned. "All holed up in a basement like that…"

"I'm not a hostage!" retorted Asch, offended. "I'm helping Master Van destroy the Score!"

"The Score?" Noir's eyes widened.

"Van? The one who kidnapped you?" York asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Hold a moment," Noir began, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. "You're Luke fon Fabre. That means you are the future king of Kimlasca and among the highest and richest nobility in the kingdom. And you're refusing to go back because…?"

"You don't understand anything," Asch snapped, angrily. He shot each of them an icy look. "I don't belong there anymore. So take me back to Daath now!"

Noir watched as the redhead grew angry. She brought a hand to her chin, and then she pressed a little further.

"Don't belong there?" she asked. "Why?"

Asch gave the woman a chilling look, and then he peeked over his shoulder out the window again. It was a lively town, wherever they had taken him. Swirling water could be seen off the coast, making him frown.

"Noir, what should we do?" Urushi asked, drawing Asch's attention back to them again. "We can't get a reward if he won't go back."

"We could just drag him back," York suggested.

"You-!" Asch started, tensing up. He glared at the tall thief, then seriously contemplated jumping out the window. Fiercely, he told them, "I am not going back!"

"It's that other boy, isn't it?" Noir commented with a gentle smile.

At her words, York and Urushi looked at her in confusion. Asch turned his cold look back to her, but his harsh exterior did not deter her. The woman turned and made her way toward the door.

"Follow me, kiddo," she told him. "I have something to show you."

She exited and waited in the hallway. The redhead she beckoned looked out the window one last time; jumping was still not an option. Having little other means to escape, he hoped he could make a run for it once they were outside the room. Asch followed after Noir, and he was followed closely by her henchmen. They were planning on keeping a close eye on him, it seemed.

Noir continued to smile as he followed, and then she led him outside. Stopping at a high point, they found a lively town filled with cheerful people. Asch saw people dressed like performers; in fact, much of the town looked like it might be part of a circus. The redhead forgot for a moment that he had been kidnapped, because he had never heard of such a place. Curiously, he looked all around.

"This is Nam Camboda," Noir spoke up, her eyes looking off at the people all around them. "This is our home—the home we created after Feres Island was destroyed in a tidal wave created by Hod's destruction."

Asch blinked and looked at the woman in surprise. She set her hands on her hips and faced him.

"We would have died at sea, but we were rescued just in time. Then we started finding other people like us—orphans, people who had nowhere left to go," she explained. "We built this town to protect ourselves and operate in the shadows. If you want the honest truth, we steal from people to give back to the people. We're protecting the ones the Score and the rest of the world has forgotten."

A moment of silence followed. Asch looked out at the people walking by; customers were shopping, children were playing, and people were laughing. Noir followed his gaze and continued.

"Everything awful that happened to Feres Island and to our people was a result of the Closed Score and Daath's refusal to share that information," she told him. "It all could have been prevented. And now everyone is merely a puppet on Daath's strings. I wouldn't mind seeing the Score destroyed, either."

"Noir," Urushi said, his tone soft.

"You're no different," Noir pointed out, facing Asch. "You were taken from your home to be used by the Oracle Knights as well, weren't you? Like a puppet…"

"That's not true!" Asch hastily retorted. Fiercely, because deep down he knew that she was telling the truth. He had to convince himself as well as her, because it was all he had left to live for. "I'm helping Master Van to destroy the Score, not uphold it! I'm not a puppet!"

"Do you really think you belong there?" questioned the pink-haired woman, calmly. "If not in Baticul, do you really belong in Daath?"

"I belong at Master Van's side!" replied the youth, firmly. "It doesn't matter where as long as our goal is the same!"

Noir considered his words, and then she leaned her weight to one leg, tapping her foot on the ground. She smiled at him.

"Hm," she hummed, magenta eyes shining. "Well, as long as you're focused on destroying the Score, I suppose it can't be helped. We'll have to let you go."

"N-Noir!" came two surprised cries from her henchmen behind her.

"However," Noir began, smiling out at the people of Nam Camboda, her family. "You're not so different from us. If you find yourself with nowhere else to go, you can certainly come here."

Turning, she patted him on the head—which earned her a sour look and an exasperated cry. Asch staggered back and swatted at her hand, then standing at a distance.

"Honey, we could use someone with skills like yours," she told him. With a twinkle in her eyes, she tipped her head towards her henchmen. "Good help _is_ hard to find nowadays."

"Insulted again," Urushi sighed, holding his hat with one hand as he hung his head.

Asch looked between them, then back out at the cheerful people of Nam Camboda. Finally, he faced the Dark Wings again.

"No matter your reason, stealing is wrong!" he scolded. "If you want to truly help people, there has to be lasting change."

"That's what you're doing, isn't it?" questioned the pink-haired woman. "We'll just take care of the people who get overlooked in the meantime."

"That's wrong!" Asch tried again, adamant. "Next time I catch you, I'll have you arrested!"

"Sounds like a challenge," York laughed, rubbing a finger under his nose.

"Should a kid be sayin' that when he's on our property?" Urushi chuckled.

Asch's cheeks turned red. Noir smiled, then turned and began walking away.

"Take him back to Daath," she told her comrades. With one last smile at Asch, she added, "And Asch-bouya… if you ever need help in your mission to destroy the Score, you come find us."

With that, Noir left them, and Asch watched her go.

* * *

Two years had passed since then. Asch found himself at another circus on another mission guarding the Fon Master. Or at least _a_ Fon Master. It mattered little to him—he was only following orders.

As usual, he hardly thought there was danger there, and so he ended up wandering and looking around with disinterest. The redhead entered the largest tent filled with a crowd being awed by the performance within. Turquoise eyes scanned the crowd and found precisely what he was searching for.

York and Urushi meandered through the people picking up wallets, purses, and accessories as they went. Asch let out a condescending growl as he smirked at them.

"Amateurs," he scoffed, having picked them off right away.

Really, he should have called for reinforcements. He could have them arrested and have their entire operation shut down. However, Asch was not particularly fond of the God-Generals, and it would be a nuisance dragging them all the way there.

Besides, he had not upheld his end of the mission. The world had not yet changed so that people were no longer overlooked or forgotten. Just this one time, he could ignore their improper behavior. That did not stop the redhead from putting them in their place.

Asch slid into the crowd and set to work thieving from the thieves.


End file.
